Beetles
Beetles are little bugs with a thick carapace on their backs, which affords them some protection from other predators, but also makes them really easy to flick across the kitchen floor. In truth, this carapace is actually a bisected covering for their wings, which spreads open and allows them to fly. Much harder to flick that way. In the "Scarab" episode of Land of the Lost, that stupid little Pakuni kid Cha-Ka was messing with a beetle and was bitten. This strange alien creature had an infectious bite that brought out one's most negative traits. As a result, Cha-Ka became a total dick and began causing problems, such as vandalizing everything in the Marshall family's temple sanctuary, to baiting Will Marshall into a trap, and luring others into the path of Grumpy the Tyrannosaur. Land of the Lost, "Scarab"; November 27th, 1976. In the comic book series Zero Girl by WildStorm Productions, mutant weirdo Amy Smootster had an affection for this little Sow beetle that she found, which she took to naming Uncle Carl. Zero Girl 2; WildStorm Productions & DC Comics; March, 2001Zero Girl 3; WildStorm Productions & DC Comics; March, 2001 In the Marvel Universe seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics, there have been several costumed adventurers who had taken the code name of the Beetle. The first, and most well-known, was Abner Jenkins, who was known for fighting up against costumed heroes such as Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. A former mechanic, he sought to acquire fortune and notoriety by committing crimes using a flying armor. As such, he began calling himself the Beetle. Another villain who called themselves the Beetle was Leila Davis, who was the widow of a low-rent costumed baddie named Anthony Davis, who boasted the unfortunate code name of Ringer. She was an associate of the Sinister Syndicate and had a romantic relationship with Frederick Myers, aka Boomerang. She later changed her name and appearance and became known as Harshell. Janice Lincoln is the sixth person to take on the persona of the Beetle. She was employed by Baron Helmut Zemo to track and take down James Buchanan Barnes - the former World War II sidekick to the original Captain America, who was now the current Captain America. Posing as a bartender, the Beetle spiked Barnes' drink, causing him to hallucinate. She then used her Beetle costume and equipment to attack him in the city streets, putting several civilian lives at risk. With the aid of his lover, Natasha Romanoff - the Black Widow, Cap was able to subdue the Beetle and she was taken to the Raft. The Beetle was shown to be clearly insane and refused to give up any information aside from the revelation that she knew that Captain America was the original Bucky Barnes. Captain America 608; Marvel Comics; October, 2010 Some alien races have been known to have physical characteristics similar to that of beetles. In one example, back in 1967, a race of green Beetle-Men came to Earth in meteor and landed near Ivy University. The Beetle-Men grew in size and had plans for world domination, which began with a mission to destroy a nuclear stockpile. The Tiny Titan known as the Atom, fought up against the Beetle-Men and defeated them. Atom: Invasion of the Beetle-Men References Category:Articles Category:Animals